The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and, more particularly, to a technique for use in the fabrication of a semiconductor integrated circuit device wherein a semiconductor chip is bonded to a substrate.
In the conventional way of providing bonding between a substrate and silicon chips, the substrate is disposed on a substrate rest (stage); then, plural silicon chips are arranged on the substrate; and heat is conducted to the silicon chips through the substrate by means of a heating cartridge provided on the substrate rest (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, which is a European patent application corresponding to Patent Literature 1).